


Looking for a specific fanfiction

by LarryIsRealz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryIsRealz/pseuds/LarryIsRealz
Summary: Looking for a old fanfiction that I read a while back
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Looking for a specific fanfiction

Tbh I don't really remember much about the fanfiction I'm looking for. I just remember it was Alpha Harry and Omega Louis, chaptered, and completed. There was a scene where harry who is pack alpha was in a council meeting and louis came in and I believe he was pregnant and he wanted to have sex right there and harry asked everyone if it was okay and they agreed so they did. I know that's not much to go off but if anyone has any idea please comment <3


End file.
